


Thoughts

by Xoira



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rule 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: Ryuk muses about Light.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/gifts), [exAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676392) by [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus). 



> A Shinigami thinks about a human.
> 
> Did I mention how much of a crappy, unoriginal writer am I? This is a mere gift to Zombie Jesus. I promised her (him?) a NearxLight and I instead I come out with this :(
> 
> Edit 18.12.2017, 23:32 PM: Just after seeing Zombie Jesus' gift, I remembered that BB being half shinigami was WeUsedtoTalkTillMidnight's idea. So this fic is hers too.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

_**Rule XXXVI: There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other.** _

Bullshit.

That was the lie the Old man told to the younger shinigamis, the ones recently created to replace the Shinigamies who died out of pure laziness. But the older ones; like Rem or Ryuk himself know the true, that sex between Shinigamis and humans is possible.

Or _was_ possible.

If it wasn't, then why create a rule against such action if such action was not possible in the first place?

Heaven and Hell are just inventions of the human mind, no too diferent from the myths about Hercules or Zeus. Those old tales about fair maidens being impregnated by demons were true, but the causatives were not demons, because demons don't exist. They were them, Shinigamis. It was always them.

For a long time, it was the only thing that keep the Shinigami with energy. They usually picked up some person in the human world to have fun ( fun for the Shinigamis, for the humans, not so much) and they revitalized themselves from the copulation with human mates. 

The hybrids that resulted out of these illicit unions were the Nephilim, however after the Deluge, they ceased to exist and the shinigamis, for a while, stayed way afar from humans.

But lust and desire won them over, and they returned to have carnal relations with humans. However the second generation of hybrids weren't brute giants like the first ones. Not, these ones were not different in any distingishable way to the rest of the humans, except with one small difference: these ones inherited the Shinigami eyes.

The Nephilim were brutes, however the new generation was extremely violent, and the knowledge of being aware of people's time of death turned most of them crazy. The Old man decided that Shinigamis and human couldn't no longer be combined with each other, and thus Rule XXXVI was created. Needless to say, the Old Man was relieved when the last Shinigami/human hybrid died (ironically, from a mysterious heart attack)

The Shinigami bodies, not longer being supplied by humans who revitalized them throught esoteric unions in their carnal relations, became flaccid to the point of point of their inner organs turning rotten, and their bodies were not longer able to keep physical relations with humans. They survived of course, since more than biological organisms, they were extra-dimensional, near-inmortal reapers.

Ryuk was an amoral prankster, who enjoyed picking some blushing prepubescent, breaking them to the point they were little more than a shadow of their former selves, and then, when they were not longer fun, he eliminated them. Ryuk was heartless, not because he was a "bad" person, but because human concepts such as empathy and compassion were foreign to him. He was beyond that. He was a God.

Even after Rule XXXVI was recently made, Ryuk wasn't all too worried. He wasn't addicted to the coitus between them as other Shinigami were. The only thing Ryuk was truly addicted was apples.

But now, he hated that Rule.

After some out-the-box thinking from Light, he decided that the best way to deflect L's attention from him and Misa was losing  their memories about Kira. Right now Light was "innocent" and even Ryuk could see the changes between Kira and the idealistic, justice-loving teenager.

Said teenager is sleeping like a baby, with a shiny silver chain on his delicate wrist, connecting him to the raven haired detective, who was awake with his eyes  on his laptop.

It makes Ryuk jealous. That damned chain reminds him too much to the invisible bond Ryuk and Light shared, bonded due to their connections to the Death Note Light owned, the Death Note that right now Rem is keeping in her custody, looking out for a replacement Kira.

Light is beautiful. Amber eyes, russet hair, a bright smile and a firm stride. He is a very proud creature, and is amazing that such a great mind and such ambition in contained in a feeble human body. It makes Ryuk think that maybe a higher being than Shinigamis really exist, a being who created Light and placed him in human form, because in a more powerful form he would be unstoppable.

Ryuk never despised the rule XXXVI so much until now. Sure, he missed the ocassional human that he enjoyed breaking, but after seeing Light, he damns Misa for having (to an extent) what he can't have, the King for creating the rule, the other Shinigamis for letting that happen. He damns everyone and everything.

Because Ryuk wants him. He _so_ wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old, very boring oneshot of Ryuk pining after Light. This couple isn't my usual cup of tea, due to said Rule 36, and the fact I can't see Ryuk "loving" Light, if the end of the manga is any indication. But hey, sometimes you have to try to get out of your comfort zone.


End file.
